memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Wonderland
thumb|Q's Winter Wonderland. Q's Winter Wonderland was a hibernal location controlled by q. The Winter Wonderland took the shape of a wintry valley surrounded by steep mountains. Class M conditions applied throughout the area, and the valley boasted fauna and flora. ( ) :It is unknown whether the Winter Wonderland is a real location or illusory. Time Q invited guests to his Winter Wonderland since 2409. However, the Wonderland was located in a different year, and more years passed for the Wonderland than for the guests. When q invited guests for the first time, the Wonderland's year was 2011. While it was still 2409 in the primary universe, the years 2012 and 2013 passed in the Wonderland. The current Wonderland year was announced on banners q displayed on Earth Spacedock, New Romulus and in First City. The Wonderland's year was displayed on a banner or holographic banner in the gazebo, and the holographic banners could also be displayed in the main hall on the Klingon and Federation Fleet Starbases. ( ) Topography thumb|Wonderland map. The entire valley was surrounded by a mountain range. Because these mountains were steep it was not possible for q's guests to investigate what lay beyond. The valley was covered in snow and ice. There were several artificial constructs and coniferous forests. ( ) The valley's center was occupied by a frozen lake on which a tree had fallen. This lake was suitable for ice skating. In W.W. 2017, the fishing master established a Klingon fishing hut at the lake. ( ) The in W.W. 2011 originally inaccessible southwestern plateau served as landing pad for a starship. In 2011 (Wonderland time), the plateau held q's grand prize, a Jem'Hadar attack ship. The ship was replaced by a Breen cruiser in 2012 and a heavy raider in 2013. In later years, it was replaced by a frontier of four lanes, and the Ice Fortress that protected access to the valley from Snow Borg. ( ) A construction originally made of wood, but later replaced by one of metal, glass and ice, the gazebo, was the point of entry to the Wonderland and contained various services provided by q and his staff. Personnel included a Ferengi holiday item vendor, an Andorian tailor, a Romulan epohh researcher and a chef from an unknown species. ( ) A table made of a tree trunk sat near the chef. The Gingerbread Colony, held in an oversized snow globe, was placed on top of it. This table was replaced with material matching the new gazebo design. ( ) To provide fun for the guests and spectators, two tracks for ice racing were situated in the valley. The first one went around the lake and finished beneath the gazebo. Its starting location was the same as the finish. This ice track was serviced by two Breen race officials. ( ) In 2012 W.W., q added another track covering the northwest of the valley, terminating near a set of igloos. ( ) Until W.W. 2015, the north-east was barren except for the first ice track and steep mountains. The east and southeast of the valley contained a coniferous forest, and the valley's wildlife, including snow mastiffs and snow possums. ( ) In 2015, the Gingerbread people established the Gingerbread Village there, on the territory of the snow monsters. Meringue was the village's first mayor. She would turn to q's guests for help to fuel and heal the village's defender, the Snow-Conian, when the village came under attack from the vengeful Snow Overlord and his snowman minions. ( ) From inception, Q had placed snowmen throughout the valley. They were stylized depicting battles between Starfleet and Klingon Empire snowmen. As part of q's games, these game alive regularly. Guests defended themselves against the attacking snowmen by throwing snow balls or using snow projectile weapons. The snowmen ignored animals. ( ) History In 2011 W.W. (2409), q opened gateways to the Winter Wonderland on Earth Spacedock and in First City, inviting commanding officers in Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force to partake in the festive holiday season. Q offered a Jem'Hadar attack ship as grand prize to persuade these officers in playing his games. ( ) In 2012, q opened the gateways again. Officers of the Romulan Republican Force allied with either Starfleet or the KDF were granted access. Q added another ice track, and snowmen now became animated. ( ) Further changes were effected when the Wonderland reopened in 2013. Q added the Gingerbread Colony, which was under attack from the Snowman Baron and his minions. Mayor Truffles requested assistance from the Allies in defending the Gingerbread folk from attack. ( ) The frigate became an additional grand prize. In the primary universe, the year was still 2409. ( ) In 2014 W.W. (2410), the wooden gazebo was replaced by a new structure made of ice crystals. Neelix took over as the chef, replacing the unidentified humanoid cook. Q's newest price was a Breen carrier. ( ) A change of geography included the addition of a valley with four lanes. The ice fortress stood between the lanes and the main valley, and was protected by ice walls, bridges, and icicle towers against the waves of relentlessly attacking Borg snowmen. ( ) In 2015 W.W., q allowed the Gingerbread folk to branch out and build a village. The village had a mayo on its own but was constructed on sacred ground, causing the Snow Overlord to attack it. The village was protected by the Snow-Conian, a six-eyed sweets cone made of ice and syrup, which would engage the overlord. Neelix and the pie-eating contest Breen relocated to the Gingerbread village. ( ) This year's reward was the dreadnought carrier, the most powerful Breen starship. ( ) In 2016, the fishing master, a grizzled Klingon fisher, established fishing grounds on the central lake. Outside his fishing hut, the fisher trained visitors in ice-fishing, so that they could lure the Gummy Kos'karii and defeat it. ( ) In 2017, q created a Fek'Ihri attraction by combining elements from Klingon and Earth folklore into the Kramp'Ihri, a Fek'Ihri chieftain looking to punish naughty children. ( ) In 2018, q's annual ship reward was a tier 6 Fek'Ihri vessel. ( |Fastest Game on Ice}}) External links * category:locations